


Stories of Black and Blonde and Red

by Zanzabaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzabaar/pseuds/Zanzabaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories about Scorpius, Albus, James, and all the hijinks they may get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Mother and Father,

I know it has been too long since I’ve sent a letter, but things have been busier than ever. Just because I’m between taking my O.W.L.s and my N.E.W.T.s doesn’t mean I don’t need to study. All of the Professors have decided to start drilling us about the importance of the N.E.W.T.s a year and a half before we have to take them. Honestly, I’m quite thankful for this. More time to prepare means more time to study!

Well, I don’t really know about that...

Anyway, do you remember over the summer when you said that you don’t care who I date, as long as they were from a respectable family? When Grandmother Narcissa asked about if I was seeing anyone?

I just have a question: Do the Potters count as a respectable family? 

Your devoted son,

Scorpius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy looked over the letter several times. There was something else that Scorpius was trying to tell him. He saw in the Daily Prophet over the summer that Lily Potter was in a relationship with one of the Scamander boys, and he knew that said paper would have said if they had broken up. Rita Skeeter is very good at that sort of thing. Unless...

Malfoy sighed. “Tipsy!” he called out. It took only moments for the House Elf to pop into the room.

“Yes, Master?”

“Send word to the Potters. We need to have a talk.”

ZZZ

Draco couldn’t help tapping his fingers on the dark oak table. He didn’t come to Hogsmeade, much less Madam Puddifoot’s very often. There were finer wizarding establishments that Malfoy would have preferred to be in, but this was Potter’s idea. For what the two of them were going to be talking about, he conceded that the pub was an appropriate place. It would be a travesty if anyone of note knew of this meeting and what it was about.

The pureblood wizard tensed when he saw the door opened and Harry Potter walked in. The Savior of the Wizarding World looked around the nearly empty pub and his eyes quickly met Draco’s. He couldn’t tell if Potter was amused or worried as he sat down on the other side of the table. 

“It’s good to see you again Mister Malfoy,” Potter said. He help up a piece of parchment that looked like the letter Draco had sent earlier that day. “Care to explain this?”

Definitely amused.

“I received an interesting letter from Scorpius this morning,” Draco said. “And I believe that there is a chance that your daughter is cheating on her boyfriend with him.”

Draco didn’t know what sort of reaction he expected, but Potter getting even more amused was not definitely not it.

“Is that what he told you?” Potter said with a large smile.

“He all but said it.”

Potter put his elbows on the table and crossed his hands in front on his face. Draco found the look on his face insufferable.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Now, I have no qualms with Scorpius being in a relationship with your daughter, but I will not I let my son be the one who ruins a relationship; the one whose name is slandered in the newspapers; the one who has to endure even more sneers than the ones that come with his name. If you are going to allow this to continue, fine, but I demand that you daughter make up her mind about who she wants.”

Potter leaned back in his chair and gave a knowing grin. “You know, I’ve met Scorpius before. You know that he’s in Gryffindor with James and Lily. But that isn’t how I met him. You see, I visited Hogwarts over Christmas break a few months back. My sons James and Albus had decided to stay there for the break, you see, and visiting him gave me an excuse to freely look around the Slytherin common room. It’s a strange experience, having a kid that was in a different House than I was. It’s eerie, looking out of the windows and seeing the lake, isn’t it?

“Anyway, so I was visiting the boys, but the thing is that he didn’t know I was coming. Before I went to find Al, I decided to go see James. He is more... receptive to surprises. When I was about to enter, a girl who must have been in second or third year ran out laughing her head off in glee and said that I probably shouldn’t go in, that two of the older students were given everyone an eyeful. Of course, I decided that she was just being a teenager and the people she was talking about were also just being teenagers, so I went in anyway. Well, when I saw what was going on, I should have listened to the girl.”

“What did you see? Was it Scorpius and your daughter?”

“Well, you’re right about Scorpius...”

“You mean...”

Harry grinned. “Albus and Scorpius in front of the fire making out and giving each other hand jobs.”

Draco was stunned. “So... Scorpius is screwing your son, not your daughter?”

Harry nodded. Why was he so amused?

“You knew about this and didn’t inform me?”

“They asked me not to. Al came out as bisexual at the end of his fourth year, but Scorpius said that he wasn’t ready to tell you about being gay.”

“Then why are you telling me? Scorpius should have told me when he was ready!”

Potter didn’t say anything, but he did point behind Draco. When Draco looked around he saw Scorpius and Albus sitting a few tables back. Scorpius was snuggling into Albus. When the two noticed Draco looking, Scorpius gave him a thumbs-up and Albus kissed the top his boyfriend’s head then stuck his tongue out at Draco and his father.

Master Malfoy turned back to Potter and sighed. “Albus may be a Slytherin, but if he hurts my son, I’ll chop off his dick.”

“If Albus hurts your son, then I’ll give you the shears,” Harry laughed, and he gave the two boys a thumbs-up.


	2. The One Grandchild, Part the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wants to get to know her grandson Albus better, but he's not the easiest person to get to know.

It was rare for there to only be one of the Weasley grandchildren at the Burrow at any given time. Usually, they were either there in mass or not at all. On this beautiful summer day, though, Albus Severus Potter was the only person in the house with Arthur and Molly Weasley, and the boy’s grandmother couldn’t have been happier. Out of all of grandchildren, Albus was the one that Molly knew the least about.

It wasn’t as though they didn’t like each other; it was just that Albus had much louder cousins and siblings (namely his sister Lily). There were a few things that Molly knew that were common knowledge. He was a Slytherin, like his older brother James, and was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. Both boys took after their father (but with James inheriting his mother’s hair and eye color) and had unusually large appetites, like all of Molly’s teenage grandsons. They also both held the title of Prefect (with James barely missing out on the Head Boy position, according to the Headmistress).

James, though, Molly knew James, as he was definitely the more sociable of the two. While the redhead had the Slytherin traits: the controlled emotions, the ambition, and the ease with large groups of people, Albus was the subtler of the two. Yes, they were both worthy Snakes, but Albus would easily just put on a blank face and stay away from people as much as possible when there were family reunions.

Since Lily had decided to spend the first semester of her fourth year at the New Orleans Academy of Magic (where the term starts in the middle of August), Harry was having to spend most of the month of August abroad for a case, James had gone on tour with the Holyhead Harpies as an accounting intern before he finished his seventh year, and Ginny happened to now be coaching the Harpies, Albus was staying with his grandparents. Molly didn’t know why the boy’s parents didn’t trust him to stay at home alone. From what she knew, he was perfectly responsible and wouldn’t blow up the house. Well, she wasn’t complaining.

It was the aforementioned summer day, a clear August morning, that Molly decided to try to get to know her grandson better. He walks into the kitchen a little after ten, like he normally did. Also as normal, his messy black hair was even messier, his face was unshaven, his eyes were bleary, and he was only wearing pajama bottoms (Molly was thankful that he’s stopped walking in with his overly-tight boxer briefs), showing off his body, which he seemed quite proud of. He and James were both quite fond of muggle martial arts, and it showed in their bodies.

“Sleep well?” Molly said as the boy started to help himself to the food Molly had prepared. Albus simply nodded. Molly scowled inside of her head. Today, she would get some emotions out of the boy. Like when Arthur had walked in on him pleasuring himself earlier this week! Wait… no, she didn’t want to see that. Raising six boys of her own had given her more experiences of that nature than she wanted. And she had gotten enough of an eyeful with the underwear wearing.

“So do you any plans today?” Molly said.

“Scorpius, Declan, Elliot and Austin are flooing over, remember?”

Of course she did. How could she forget the ferret spawn? And yes, even she heard about the amazing bouncing ferret that was Draco Malfoy. Scorpius was pleasant enough, and he seemed to be one of the few people that Albus was open with. There were six Saunders kids going to Hogwarts at the moment, three being in seventh year, two in Albus’s year, and the only girl being in fifth year. Albus was friends with the twins, Declan and Elliot, and they, along with Scorpius and Austin Longbottom (yes, Molly still wondered how sweet Neville’s boy ended up in Slytherin), were the Slytherin sixth years.

All in all, Molly was somewhat proud that Albus had actually created a small group of friends for himself.

The fact that he was going to see them didn’t stop Molly from vowing to get to know the boy better! Oh no! When Molly Weasley said she was going to do something, she was going to see it through to the end!

Albus sat there quietly eating his food as Molly had her internal monologue about him, and the grandmother took several moments to realize that she was snarling at the magical clock… as in Albus pointed it out.

“Grandma, I know you don’t like my group of friends all to much, but growling at the clock won’t convince me to tell them to stay away today,” Albus said with his traditional smirk.

“I know, sweetie,” Molly said after she forcibly relaxed her face.

Molly then continued to go about her business, and Albus continued to eat. Boy did Molly wish she had the boy’s metabolism when she was his age.

Grandpa Arthur came in after a short time, having been out in his workshop messing with some Muggle thing that Molly didn’t approve of.

“Albus my boy!” he said. “Good to see you awake from the dead!”

Arthur laughed while Albus gave a polite, but obviously forced, smile. 

“Your friends are visiting today, aren’t they?”

Albus nodded, while he continued to eat.

“Good for you! They’re good kids, especially that Scorpius. I can see why you have a thing for him.”

Molly saw it for the briefest moment: a look of surprise in Albus’s emerald eyes. Then it was back to the poker face, and he decided to ignore what his grandfather had said.

It took Molly a few seconds to comprehend what had been said.

“Oh, since when have you liked Scorpius?” Molly prodded.

Albus just glanced at her with an expression that said: What are you talking about you crazy old bat? 

“You do realize that Scorpius is a boy, right?” Molly continued. 

“Now come one Molly,” Arthur said, wrapping his arm around his wife. “It doesn’t matter if Albus here likes girls or boys. As long as he’s happy, we should be happy for him.”

Molly just silently nodded. Albus finished his food and murmured something about going to get dressed.

When he was out of the room, Molly’s head snapped towards her husband. 

“How long has he liked boys?” she inquired, “And why have I not been informed of this?”

Arthur shrugged. “I caught him staring at Scorpius’s bum a while ago. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged and never really denied it. And you didn’t seem to mind when Hugo and Lysander announced they were dating. Why should Al be any different?”

Molly sighed and calmed herself down a bit. She didn’t know why she was frustrated about this.

“You’re right. It’s probably that I just never thought we’d be potentially this closely related to the Malfoys.”

Arthur smiled. “Of course, just because he didn’t deny doesn’t mean he is thinking about young Scorpius that way. You know he doesn’t really care what we think either way.”

“Why couldn’t he have been a Hufflepuff? They always seem much more approachable and willing to talk about what’s going through their heads.”

“Now where’s the fun in that? If you’re really that desperate you get to know Albus that much more, then I’m sure we can convince one of his friends to give us a little information. Austin would probably be willing to share a little bit.”

There is hope! Molly thought. Austin was the least Slytherin out of all of them!

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, with Albus making his appearance in the kitchen shortly after, still only in his pajamas.

He held up a letter. “Declan and Elliot can’t make it. Their sister had to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“That’s terrible! Should we send her something?” Molly said.

Albus shrugged. “Sure, why not? That’s the normal thing to do, right? Unless she dies. If that happens we should definitely visit. I wonder if her ghost will tell me if Declan and Elliot are shagging each other? That’d be awesome if they were. I wonder if I could be part of that...” 

And that was the moment when Albus gave his grandparents the most disturbing grin they had seen out of him. Molly knew that she wanted to get to know her grandson more, but this wasn’t what she had in mind. Molly and Arthur both started considering why exactly this kid was left with them when the kid’s grin broke and he laughed loudly.

“You actually believed that?” Albus said after he caught his breath. “Listen, no matter how horny you think I am, that’s something I’m definitely not into. Anyway, Scorp and Austin should be here any minute, so I’ll be by the fire.”

The grandparents watch their grandson walk out of the kitchen again, and Molly sighed. “I swear Harry and Ginny are testing us.”

“Now, you see here Molly,” Arthur said as he sat down at the kitchen table, “When you expose a weakness to a Slytherin, and you don’t expect them to do anything about it, you’re just setting yourself up to be disappointed and completely surprised, like we were just now. He probably didn’t even go upstairs!”

“Am I that obvious? Gosh darn it!” Albus called sarcastically from the living room.

Molly swore she would not get any more worked up than she already was. As she calmed herself, she heard the sound of someone flooing into the living room. There were some quiet greetings, and then Austin Longbottom came through the kitchen door. He was small for his age, even shorter than Molly, all bones and angles. The only thing that bulged on his body was in the front of his pants. Molly tried not to look at that part of his body, but it was just so prominent that it was hard to not look at it.

“Austin!” Molly exclaimed. She grabbed the boy and dragged him outside. 

He gave out a cheerful laugh as he bounced along. “I’ve missed you too Grandma Molly.”

When Molly felt that there was enough distance between the house and themselves, she stopped and dramatically twirled to face Austin.

“I need your help,” Molly said.

“About what?”

“Albus.”

“No! Nope! Not getting involved with that! Definitely not! That’s a horrible idea! Are you trying to get me killed? I thought you liked me Grandma Molly! Now you want to sacrifice me to that demon? No, no, no, no!”

“Is he really that bad?”

“Well, yes and no. He’s not the nicest person in the world, but I know that if anything happens to me, he has my back. Plus, the only guy who possibly has a bigger dick than he does is James! I like looking at his dick. Can’t touch it, unfortunately. That honored privilege belongs to someone else.”

“Who! Who’s he shagging?” Molly almost yelled.

“That would be me,” a voice said from behind Molly. The grandmother whooshed around to see Scorpius Malfoy and Albus walking towards them. 

“I’m glad you like my dick, Austin,” Albus said. "I’d be willing to let you touch it now, but I’d rather not give Grandma Molly a heart attack!”

Molly huffed and she moved to go back to the house. She didn’t like the sound of Albus’ laugh behind her.


	3. I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius remembers several moments he had with James and Albus.

I remember the first time I met Albus Severus Potter. It was really a cliché, but his cabin on the train was the only one with an available seat. The black haired boy looked really lonely, sitting by himself. We didn’t say anything to each other the entire train ride.

I remember the second time I met Albus. We had both been sorted into Slytherin, and our beds were next to each other. He hadn’t talked to anyone while at the welcoming feast, and he was curled up on his bed when I came in. We didn’t say anything to each other then either.

I remember the first time I spoke to the younger Potter Prince. It was during the welcome back feast in January of our second year. He had simply wished me a happy birthday, and I had thanked him. It was apparently the first time anyone had heard him speak. He was silent the rest of the school year.

I remember the first time I knew that I was bisexual. It was in October of my third year. Albus’ older brother James, who was in his fifth year, gave me a huge grin and winked at me. My dick immediately responded. I mean, if I’m going to be start being attracted to guys, James is a good guy to be attracted to.

I remember the first time I had sex. It was February of my third year. James and his girlfriend at the time, Macy Parkinson, invited me for a threesome. I have no idea why they asked, but I was fourteen and eager, so I jumped at the opportunity. That arrangement continued for a month before Macy’s mother took her out of Hogwarts. Then it was just James and I. We weren’t boyfriends, just friends with benefits. And we were (and still are!) friends. Those nights were some of the best of my life.

I remember the first time I saw Albus naked. It was November of my fourth year. I had gone to the abandoned third floor classroom that James and I used for some privacy, and instead of the just one Potter Prince, I got both. And by both, I mean Albus giving his brother a blowjob. And it was then that Albus had replaced Macy. James and I were still the only known bisexuals in the school. With only about 300 students attending the school, I know there are probably more than just James and I, but that wasn’t something that I really care about. At the time I didn’t know how Albus swung, but I know that he had apparently been sucking James’ dick a lot, because I don’t think I ever felt as good as when he had his mouth around mine.

I remember James getting a new girlfriend, Ziyi Chang. It was during September of my fifth year. She didn’t like the fact that her boyfriend was bisexual as much as Macy had. So that semester, it was just Albus and I. We didn’t speak to each other the entire time. I came to appreciate him being a man of few words. We both knew that the other was just a substitute for James.

I remember when James came back. It was the end of January of my fifth year. Ziyi was gone. It wasn’t long before Albus left. There was no goodbye. That was the last time I saw him for a very, very long time. We were just replacements.

I’m twenty-five now, and for the first time since school, Albus and I have seen each other. We both stayed silent in remembrance of what we might have had.


	4. This is why the Seventies are Avoided Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus go time traveling!

It was an easy potion to make, really. Most people had already finished theirs, walking out of the classroom after giving Slughorn a sample. It took them all of half an hour to make. Scorpius himself did it in twenty minutes; but he should have known that one Albus Severus Potter wouldn’t have been able to brew the simple potion by fifth year without something happening. Scorpius didn’t even know why he agreed to help the aging Slughorn clean up after class when he was suppose to know that Potter’s potion was going to mess everything up. 

Of course, it was only when Slughorn had stepped out of the room to do something that Potter screwed everything up. Why the liquid potion exploded only after the cauldron evaporated away is something Scorpius doubts he’ll ever know. In any case, the explosion sent both boys flying and Scorpius hit the wall hard.

ZZz

Is that snow? Scorpius thought. He felt the wetness of snow falling onto his cold face before he opened his eyes. All he knew was he was in pain, it was snowing (It’s only September! And he was indoors!), and that he was going to curse Albus Potter for causing this! Scorpius didn’t understand it! The Potter boy was the only Slytherin Scorpius had ever heard of that was horrible at Potions! 

The blond was going to continue to think about his situation until he opened his eyes. 

He wasn’t in the Potions dungeons anymore. And he was sure that he wasn’t even within the Hogwarts grounds anymore. 

“Ugh, where am I?” Scorpius heard from coming from his right. He looked over to see Potter rush to put the hood of his sweater up. Since he shared a dorm with him, Scorpius knew that almost every one of Albus’s tops had some sort of hood, and they all had full sleeves. Albus was less fond of the sun that most people Scorpius knew. 

It wasn’t long before their eyes met. Albus blinked several times, as if comprehending the sight. 

“Hey! Are you two alright?” a voice called out before either boy could do anything. They looked to see two boys around their age come walking through the snow. One of them had unruly black hair, glasses, and looked strikingly similar to Albus, though the eyes were different. The other one also had black hair, which was long and thick, with vibrant grey eyes and walked with such elegance that Scorpius knew immediately that he was a Black. 

“Where are we?” Scorpius asked.

“Potter Manor,” informed the boy with the glasses. 

“No,” Albus replied, looking at his surroundings again. “I definitely have never seen these grounds in my life.”

“Are you serious?” Glasses asked.

“No, I’m Sirius,” Glasses’ companion said, and Glasses rolled his eyes.

Scorpius knew of only one Sirius in recent history, and he was long dead. If this young man really was Sirius, and if he really was a Black, then Potter’s potions mishap must have-

“Shit!” Potter moaned, and Scorpius knew that the young Potter had come to the same conclusion as he did. 

“That about sums up the situation, Potter,” Scorpius said dryly as he stood up and brushed the snow and dirt off his clothes (as Potions was their last class on Fridays, and Slughorn was going senile, fifth year Slytherins often wore their casual clothing instead of their robes). 

“Would either of you mind filling us in on what you’re talking about,” Glasses piped in.

“You’re Sirius Black, correct?” Scorpius asked the longhaired boy.

“The one and only,” Black said with a cheeky grin.

“And you’re James Potter?”

James nodded. “So?”

“Well, this idiot here-” Scorpius gestured to Albus, who was now getting up –“is your grandson.”

James and Sirius just stared at them with a shocked look on their faces.

Gryffindors, Scorpius thought. None of them are very bright, are they? 

Scorpius was glad that, though they were nothing more than acquaintances, Albus was at least a Slytherin and was one of the top students at Hogwarts in everything but Potions. Between the two of them, they could probably figure out a way to get back to their own time. Hopefully.

“Wait, wait, wait,” the elder Potter said. “You’re from the future?”

“Blondie here just implied that now, didn’t he?” the younger one responded and then barely muttered: “And he was supposed to be smart.” 

James’s face lit up. “Then you can tell me if Evans finally succumbed to my charms!”

“I refuse,” Albus deadpanned. Scorpius couldn’t help but smile: the youngest Potter boy was definitely the black sheep of the Potter family in that he didn’t much care for what other people thought of him, even his own dead grandfather whom he was just now meeting for the first time. He would be rude if he wanted too. Scorpius didn’t know why he hadn’t bothered to try to get closer to Potter, now that he thought about it.

“Aw, why not?” Sirius said, one corner of his mouth pulling up to what Scorpius supposed was a charming half-smile. 

“I’m not going to negotiate,” Albus informed. “At least not until we get inside so the Prettiest Princess here won’t freeze his bum off.”

Now Scorpius remembered why he didn’t become close to Albus: the boy didn’t seem to really like anyone. While he seemed on decent terms with is extended family, and might have let his guard down with his immediate family (Scorpius only remembers seeing him truly smile, and not smirk or sneer, with his brother James), he seemed to push everybody else away with his cold exterior. 

James senior shrugged. “I guess that’s fair. Come on, the house over here a little way.”

And so the four teenagers started walking through the grounds.

“I didn’t know coming to live with you would be so exciting,” Scorpius heard Sirius say to James.

Scorpius thought back on what his grandmother Narcissa had told him of the Black family history. If Sirius had just recently been disowned and moved in with the Potters, then he and Potter Junior were stuck in with Black and Potter Senior during the Christmas holidays of their sixth year. 

“Neither did I,” James muttered. He constantly looked back at Albus, and Scorpius couldn’t blame him. If a descendant of Scorpius’s randomly appeared from the future in the garden of Malfoy Manor, he would be pretty fascinated as well. Albus seemed to have noticed as well, since he seemed to be staring at the back of his grandfather’s head. There wasn’t an expression on his face, and his posture showed that he seemed calm, at least calmer than Scorpius was.

“So, Prettiest Princess, was it?”

That would be the Black. Of course it would be.

“You pronounced that wrong. I’m the Prettiest Prince.”

Sirius grinned. “Nope. I am the Prettiest Prince.”

Albus suddenly gave a smirk, large enough to look like he was possessed. And possessed he was, as he reached over and pinched Scorpius’ cheek. “Looks like the Pretties Princess found his Prettiest Prince.”

“Now come on,” Sirius stated. “It’s 1977! We can both be the Princes!”

James gave a dramatic gasp. “No wonder you spend so much time looking at Remus!”

“Yes, well, he’s not into guys.”

“Neither am I!” Scorpius screamed.

Albus raised an eyebrow, and Scorpius pointed at him dramatically! “I’m telling the truth!”

Albus snorted before he went back to boring a hole in the back of his grandfather’s head with his gaze. 

“What a ray of sunshine your grandson is, dearest James,” Sirius said sarcastically and for the first time Albus gave a genuine smile, which for him didn’t even show any teeth.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Potter Manor proper came into view. It was a large three-story home in the Tudor style that Scorpius believed could nearly rival Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy wondered what became of the Manor, for as far as he knew, the Potters of the 21st century lived in the Black ancestral home at Grimmauld Place. 

“What do you think, Malfoy?” Potter asked.

Scorpius nearly gasped. “Who says I’m a Malfoy?”

“C’mon,” James started. “You look almost exactly like that Lucius bloke from school. I figured that if I have children and grandchildren in the future, then that git could possibly convince some poor girl to shag him.” 

“I wonder that happened myself quite often,” Scorpius muttered. “Anyway, this Malfoy is very impressed by your home.”

James gave a large grin. “Come, come, lets get inside quickly. It looks like my lovely grandchild starting to burn under that hood!”

“Why are you wearing that anyway?” Sirius asked. “That hood just seems excessive!”

“Fashion, of course,” he deadpanned.

Scorpius grinned and threw his around Albus’s broad shoulders. “Yup, Al here is considered one of the most fashionable guys at school!”

Scorpius expected Albus to protest in some way, but the black haired boy raised an eyebrow at him then moved his arm around Scorpius’s shoulder. 

“Only because I have to keep up with you,” Albus said with an oddly sincere smile. 

“You two are closer than I thought,” Sirius said.

“Well,” Scorpius said. “The Malfoys and the Potters are the most prominent wizarding families in the UK, so it’s only natural that we know each other.” 

“And it’s not like we dislike each other,” Albus said. “Scorpius just doesn’t like me.”

“That’s because you’re an ass,” Scorpius said. 

Albus shrugged. Scorpius couldn’t help but notice the firm muscles moving under Albus’s jacket. While the Potter boy looked almost identical to his father, the key word was almost. Both he and his older brother James II put on at least 20 pounds of muscle over the past several months. Scorpius has seen them helping Hagrid working tend the Hogwarts grounds, and all the heavy lifting that went along with it. Scorpius had seen him close to naked in their dorm, and Scorpius had to admit that he had started to have more of an appreciation for guys who had large muscles for practical purposes than for just looks. 

Before anymore talking could be done, the four boys had arrived at the front door. Scorpius didn’t want to let go of Albus, but the other boy didn’t give him a chance. He thought he felt Albus gently brushed his hand across his back as he put his hand by his side. Tingles went up and down Scorpius’s spine. 

Scorpius didn’t like the approving look Sirius gave them when they barged through the front door.


	5. Fatherhood, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has always wanted to be a father, but little did her know that his dreams would come true so early in his life.

James Sirius Potter had always wanted to be a father. The joy of being able to pass on all of his insurmountable knowledge of Quidditch and Transfiguration and all sorts of stuff! And trust him, with all the people he slept with during his time at Hogwarts, he’s surprised that he didn’t have a dozen of kids from as many woman, and maybe a few men.

            Protection had always been used, though, and he knew that there wasn’t a chance that he was a father. And it’s been at least a year since he’s had a chance to sleep with anyone. Work kept him busy, and everyone can’t be as lucky as Albus and Scorpius, whose love for each other had been destined from the dawn of time. He knew he was only twenty, and that there was plenty of time to have kids, those little bundles of joy. He had a good job as an Obliviator; Albus and Scorpius were good roommates (and they kept the shagging quiet). So, he would wait a few years, then either get his girlfriend/wife pregnant or convince his boyfriend/husband to adopt.  

            But life had strange way of screwing with all of a person’s carefully laid plans, for good or bad.

 

ZZZ

 

            James liked shopping for food with Scorpius. They were different in so many ways, but one thing James had in common with his little brother’s boyfriend was their love for good food. Cooking it, not so much, but the boys push through it for something delicious.

            And so, they were shopping again in their favorite produce market, looking at various types of sirloin to buy. Scorpius had grown up eating very delicate food, and so he had been on the scrawny side. When Albus and Scorpius had announces that they were dating, James was a little surprised. Al had always gone for guys with athletic builds, like the brothers themselves. But now Scorpius was allowed to actually eat until he was full, he had been bulking up slightly, so now looked like a normal human.

            Sure, it took longer to shop with Scorpius, but the food was always better. James and Albus had much simpler tastes. As long as it was meat they would eat it, but Scorpius had more refined taste than the Potter boys. So, it wasn’t until almost six in the evening when they started driving home (James had inherited his Grandpa Arthur’s fascination with Muggle things). The two of them and Albus rented a small cottage about twenty minutes drive outside of the small town, right on the seashore.

            James was surprised to see Albus’ car in the drive. Albus was the Department of Mysteries’ shining star. That status didn’t come without pulling in some long hours, and Al wouldn’t be a proper Slytherin alumni if he didn’t push through it. There hadn’t been any news of the Ministry burning.

            “Albus!” James called out when he and Scorpius entered the house, both with at least a dozen bags on their arms.

            “In here you idiot,” Albus’ baritone called out from the kitchen. And so James and Scorpius entered the kitchen. James’ younger brother was leaning up against the counter near the sink and looking at a small bassinet on the kitchen table. Albus pointed at the bassinet. “I believe it’s yours.”      


	6. Things You Need To Know About My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius tell their parents about their relationship. Albus is to the point, and Scorpius loves the sound of his own voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

_At The Potter’s House_

 

            “Oh, Albus, why didn’t you tell us you were gay!” my mother exclaimed.

            “Firstly, I’m bisexual, and secondly, _that’s_ how you respond? Nothing about Scorpius?”

            Mum laughed. “Did you think we didn’t know? We’re very happy for the two of you! Aren’t we Harry?”

            Dad nodded. “We all adore Scorpius. Plus, can you imaging what’s happening at the Malfoy’s! I wish I could be there to witness Scorpius make Shakespeare role in his grave!”

            All of us laughed.

 

_Malfoy Manor_

 

            “Oh, Scorpius, I’m so happy for you!” Astoria exclaimed, quickly hugging me so tight that I was worried I would die. “You absolutely _must_ tell us about him!”

            I noticed my father nod in agreement from his chair near the fire.

            “Are you serious?” I said. “You guys already know Albus.”

            “Yes, dear, we know your best friend Albus Potter, but not your _boyfriend_ Albus Potter!” Mum exclaimed while elaborately swishing her hair from her shoulder.

            Father nodded again, this time vigorously. It was almost unbecoming of him.

            “Fine! But first: Tipsy, come here!”

            The house elf quickly popped into the sitting room. “Yes, young master?”

            “I am going to proclaim seven things my parents need to know about my boyfriend, Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Savior Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies. You shall make the record of my proclamation, for thou art my servant, honorable Tipsy, who’s name came from my very mind whilst drinking with Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Savior Of Us All: The Boy Who Live, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies.”

            Yes, I’m trying to be as long winded as possible. My parents look amused, so I think I can get away with it.

            “Proclamation the First: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, is a Pisces, thus balancing mine own being a Taurus.

            “Proclamation the Second: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, Slytherin though he may be, has dutifully and honorably treated me to dates upon the Tower of Astronomy, inside of Homestead of Rubeus Hagrid, Righteous Keeper of Keys and Lord High Landscaper of the Hogwarts Grounds, in the Kingdom of the Mer, as well as Madam Puddifoot’s Love Shack.

           “Proclamation the Third: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, is the undisput'd mast'r of transfiguration 'mongst our pe'rs.

            “Proclamation the For-”

            “Scorpius, what are you doing?”

            “Doth thee dareth int'rrupt mine own proclamations, dearest fath'r of mineth?”

            “I sinc'rely apologizeth, issue of mineth. Doth continueth.”

            “PROCLAMATION THE FORTH: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, speaks with snakes in their owneth language, and thus gath'rs inf'rmation of our enemies.

            “Proclamation the Fifth: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, doth take the leadeth at which hour we danceth, and doest so brilliantly.

           “Proclamation the Sixth: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, is the only one who is't hast nev'r hath brought up aught to doth with mine own family's nameth, and hast at each moment been the first one to cometh to mine own aid, nay matt'r if 't be true that gent knoweth what hast hath happened 'r not.

            “Proclamation the Seventh: Albus Severus Potter, first of his name, second son of The Saviors Of Us All: The Boy Who Lived, and Ginny Potter, Lady Seeker of those god damn Harpies, is the loveth of mine own life, and loveth me the same. Is yond not what is truly imp'rtant?”

            Mother was crying tears of joy, and Father was grinning ear to ear.

            “Well,” Father said, “if the boy can put up with things like that, I would say he has earned my approval!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry. Please don't kill me Mister Shakespeare.


End file.
